


Sweet as Honey Wine

by yunyu



Series: Sakura as Mito's Sister AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fantasizing, Light-Hearted, Married Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: At a boring drinking party to welcome the Aburame to Konoha, Madara thinks about his wife.





	Sweet as Honey Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yomi-gaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yomi-gaeru).



“We are so—hic!—so pleased to have your clan join us, Aburame-dono. The pleasure is all… a real… really… really gonna be… a pleasure… that is all ours,” Hashirama said enthusiastically, if not clearly, as he refilled the cup of his new companion.

This may not have been the worst party Hashirama had ever thrown, but it was certainly the dullest. At least the Aburame didn’t talk much and when they did, they usually supplied their own response. And whatever this strange mead-sake blend was that they had brought, it certainly went down easy.

This would have been much more tolerable if Hashirama hadn’t made it a men-only drinking party. Just because his own wife was hugely pregnant with their third, he had to ruin it for everyone else. Hashirama was so selfish.

Madara drank another cupful of alcohol and imagined himself the envy of every man in the room as he walks around with his hand possessively on the pink-haired beauty.

_As his hand rests on Sakura’s lower back, he feels something that gives him pause._

_No panty line?_

_His hand dips lower. Lower._

_“Danna-sama,” she whispers, flushing, embarrassed._

_He pulls her into another room, bars the door, sets up the most fuck-you-don’t-disturb seals he knows._

_“Show me,” he commands._

_She slinks down onto the tatami floor and turns her face in alluring shyness as she slowly raises the Uchiha robe up over her legs and hips to reveal her bare, bald pussy._

_“I wanted to try it to surprise you,” she says, biting her lip, “but it itches… so I couldn’t bear to wear panties…”_

_Madara strides up to her. “Oh, it itches, does it? Let me see what I can do about that…”_

_He caresses the soft skin of her mound. Sakura jerks under the surprise of his touch, and lets out a soft whining sigh as he traces her pussy lips._

_“Maybe it’ll help if I rub here?” Madara purrs as he begins massaging her clit._

_“Oh yes, Danna-sama,” she moans. “That helps so much!”_

_“I’ll need to be very, very thorough,” he says. “Maybe you even have some internal itching…”_

_“Ah!” she gasps as a thick digit slides into her hole. She begins to buck her hips against his hand, and he licks his lips as he feels her getting so wet and ready for his cock._

_“Ohe finger isn’t enough, is it.”_

_“No… more, please more…”_

_He adds a second. “You want this?”_

_“M-more… I want… I want…”_

_“Say it. Say it so I can’t deny you.”_

_Those big green eyes meet his, burning with lust. “I want Madara-sama’s cock to fuck my sweet bare pussy!”_

_Oh fuck. That does it alright._

_With a growl, he pulls her into a hands and knees posture on the floor. He pulls up his own robe and frees his erection, aligning it to her dripping hole and plunging in without another warning._

_“Ah! Oh! So good! So big! Madara-sama!” she nearly sobs as he fucks her, holding onto her pert little bottom, his balls smacking against her pussy with every thrust._

_“You’re such a dirty girl,” he says as her silken walls squeeze and milk him. “Walking around like this. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? For me to bend you over and fuck you, just like this. You just couldn’t wait, you’re so eager for a good fucking from your husband.”_

_“Yes! I need more! I need Danna-sama to fuck me all the time!” she responds between moans, barely managing to keep herself propped up from the intensity of his thrusts._

_Madara looks down with pride at his woman, at the Uchiha crest on the back of her robe. “That’s right. Only Danna-sama can satisfy you like this…”_

”Madara?” Hashirama’s voice interrupted his fantasy. “What are you smiling like that for? You look a bit—hic—evil. You’re scaring our guests.”

Madara got unsteadily to his feet. “I think… maybe I’m just tired… gonna call it a night…”

He may have exited without following proper protocol, but what the hell, who cared if those insect hives got offended. Madara needed to get some _right now._

Sakura woke up as he crawled into the futon and began caressing her, and returned his kiss with a sleepy smile. “Danna-sama, I think you drank too much—oh my!”

Madara had just slid a hand within her garments to feel her mound with its little nest of pink curls.

“What do you think about shaving down here?” Madara slurred into her ear.

Sakura giggled. “Uh, well, okay, maybe… let me just get you some water before we do what I think we’re going to do, because otherwise you’re going to have a terrible headache. Be right back.”

Madara pawed at the air unhappily as Sakura deftly slipped from his arms and off. He pouted into the pillow, then yawned.

_She’ll be right back… just gonna close my eyes a bit first…_

Sakura came back with a cup of water to a husband who was dead to the world. She sighed, set the cup down, and snuggled up to go back to sleep herself.

In the morning, Madara woke up with an absolutely pounding headache and a hazy recollection of the previous night.

“Good morning,” Sakura chirped, and he winced at her voice. She lowered it a bit. “Oh, sorry. Here, drink this, I added some medicine for your hangover.”

He accepted the cup gratefully and drank it fast as his wife pressed a glowing green hand to his temple to further soothe away his self-inflicted hurt.

“I’m not sure if you remember,” Sakura said slyly, “but you made a little request last night…”

Madara blinked his bleary eyes a few times to focus, then looked down to where her bare bottom was sitting on top of the sheet over his abdomen.

Her bare bottom with a bare front.

His face lit up, and Sakura giggled as he yanked the sheet down and scooted her into position.

“I have the best wife,” he moaned as he thrust up into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a little yomi-gaeru picture [found here (NSFW)](http://yomi-gaeru.tumblr.com/post/171927137911/nsfw-madasaku-20180316-and-some-old-stuff-done-in). I can't read Japanese but this is what I imagine Madara was fantasizing about.


End file.
